Lessons Learned
by WeaverGoddess
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Ichigo, Orihime and their friends after the fight on the dome of Las Noches. IchiHime. Rated T for swearing and blood.
1. The Aftermath

**This is an IchiHime fic (although it won't seem like it in this chapter) that starts after the Lust chapters in the manga. It follows the trials and tribulations of Orihime and Ichigo after the events on the dome. It probably won't make much sense after chapter 409, but whatever. Suspension of disbelief, my friends. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think. If I get a lot of interest I'll try to update weekly. No promises though.  
**

**Rated T for swearing and blood.**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not Tite Kubo, nor do I own Bleach or any of its characters (although I'd love to own Renji and Shuuhei XD).**

Uryuu watched the pieces of his obliterated left hand fit together seamlessly, as if the damage had never occurred.

_Inoue-san's healing ability has really improved_, he thought.

He'd half expected some sort of pain but there was no sensation whatsoever as his hand reverted to the state it had been in before Ulquiorra severed it from his arm. Uryuu tried to push the memory of those malicious green eyes from his mind. He had no desire to remember the Espada or his fate but the events of the last half hour continued to play over and over in his head. Ulquiorra pounding him mercilessly into the ground. A white and red horned beast, who was apparently Ichigo's hollow, dueling and destroying Ulquiorra in an uncivilized fashion. Zangetsu piercing Uryuu's stomach. The mournful look in Ichigo's eyes when he saw his friend lying on the ground with his zanpakutou protruding from his body. Aside from losing his grandfather, this day had been the most devastating in Uryuu's life. Although the worst was over- at least for the time being- he had to contend with the empty eyes of the girl healing his hand.

Orihime hadn't said much since Ichigo transformed into a terrifying hollow, aside from trying to assure him and Ichigo that she was alright. Uryuu didn't believe her, but now was not the time to press her for the truth. His once bubbly friend had reached a breaking point, and he feared asking more questions would cause her to shatter. She hadn't looked at Uryuu once since Ichigo left, instead staring intently at the golden shield that encased his body. She was exhausted and pale, and the moonlight in Hueco Mundo made her look ghostly. Uryuu studied her face. He'd thought she looked OK after Ichigo and Ulquiorra took their fight to the top of the dome, but now he realized he'd been wrong. Something in Orihime had been amiss since they reunited.

"Inoue-san, I think that's good enough," Uryuu said once his body was back to normal.

Orihime nodded, her fairies releasing him and melding into her hairpins. Uryuu wanted to say something to comfort her but could think of nothing, as he himself was still shaken from what had happened. Suddenly, a blast of reiatsu nearly blew them off their feet.

"What the...!" Uryuu shouted. He turned to Orihime. "Please stay here, Inoue-san. I'll find out what's happening."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Orihime grabbed his arm.

"No, Ishida-kun! Please.." Orihime said as tears began pouring down her face. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt again. I'm tired of people getting hurt!"

Uryuu sat down as Orihime curled into fetal position and sobbed uncontrollably. He never imagined he'd see her like this, his friend who had more strength and compassion than most people he knew. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and find a way to make her pain vanish, but he knew that wouldn't be right. Orihime's heart did not belong to him and he was too chivalrous to hold her as if it did.

"This is all my fault," was all Orihime managed get out. Uryuu was shocked.

"How can you say that, Inoue-san?" he cried. "What happened to Kurosaki was not your doing. If that arrogant bastard had stuck with his training..."

"No," Orihime interrupted, as she tried to sit up. "Kurosaki-kun became a hollow because I screamed for help. I made a promise to myself when I went to Soul Society, that I wouldn't rely on Kurosaki-kun- or anyone- to protect me anymore. That I would be strong enough to fight with everyone instead of being a burden."

Uryuu's eyes widened as she spoke. _Is that how she felt about herself all this time?_

"If I had kept that promise to myself, none of this would have happened."

Uryuu wanted to argue with her but kept his mouth shut. He'd never believed she was suited for battle, however he didn't want to make light of her efforts to get stronger. Another blast of reiatsu shook them, followed by two smaller blasts. Then all was still. Uryuu and Orihime sat in silence, waiting to see if anything else would happen. Uryuu felt two reiatsu moving toward them and stood front of Orihime to shield her from whatever it was. He saw a small silhouette fly through the opening in the dome and land on the surface. The outline of a much larger person climbed over the edge of the hole and made its way toward them. Uryuu relaxed as he realized it was Chad and Rukia.

"Ishida! Are you and Inoue alright?" Rukia called.

"That depends on how you define 'alright'," Uryuu answered. "We're alive and in one piece, if that's what you're asking."

Rukia gave Uryuu a knowing look. She was simply relieved the two of them survived that insane blast of Ichigo's reiatsu. Her indigo eyes fell on the quivering girl at her feet.

"Inoue," she said softly, crouching down and putting her arm around Orihime's shoulders. "Please let us get you down from here."

Orihime nodded silently as Rukia helped her to her feet. Chad picked her up and the four friends made their way to the base of the fifth tower on Uryuu's Hirenkyaku. The interior of Las Noches had been reduced to rubble. Vice Captain Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro were busy tending to Byakuya Kuchiki and Zaraki Kenpachi, both of whom had minor injuries. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu were lording over a wagon filled with who knows what. Renji stood on the outskirts of the rubble, waiting for Rukia and Chad to return.

"What happened here?" Uryuu asked.

"Yammy," Chad said gruffly.

"Yeah," said Renji as they landed. "Turns out he was the Cero Espada."

"Cero Espada?" cried Uryuu. "Their numbers go from nine to zero then?"

"According to Yammy," said Rukia, as she helped Orihime over to an area where she could sit down.

"How did you guys defeat him?" Uryuu asked.

"We didn't!" Renji said angrily. "Taicho and Kenpachi fought him, but he somehow opened a Garganta and escaped. We're not sure where he went."

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Everyone turned to the shaken, pale girl sitting on the ground, surprised that she'd spoken.

"He went to the fake Karakura town that Urahara-san created," Rukia said. "He's going to fight Aizen." Orihime looked confused so Rukia sat down and explained what had been going on. Orihime thought of Tatsuki as Rukia told her how Urahara moved Karakura Town to Soul Society, and hoped she would be alright. As Orihime began to relax, Rukia made eye contact with Renji and motioned to Uryuu and Chad with her head. Renji nodded and suggested that the two humans accompany him to speak to Byakuya, leaving Rukia and Orihime alone.

"Orihime, do you feel comfortable enough to tell me what happened on top of the dome?" she asked tentatively. Orihime looked down at her feet, her face losing its color.

"I..." Orihime began, as her eyes flooded with tears. "Ulquiorra... killed Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia's eyes widened with disbelief. "But... how is that possible?"

Orihime began sobbing uncontrollably once again. Rukia held her until she had calmed down enough to continue.

"I tried to bring him back, I tried to be strong. But... I didn't know what to do!" Orihime cried. "He was dead and I couldn't heal him, so... so I asked Ichigo for help. I asked him to save me, even though I promised myself I would never rely on him for protection again!"

"Inoue.." Rukia didn't know what to say to her friend. She was extremely confused by everything Orihime had just told her and wished she could say something to comfort her. But she decided to stay quiet and listen to the rest of Orihime's story.

"When I asked Kurosaki-kun for help," Orihime continued, "he... became a monster. He killed Ulquiorra and stabbed Ishida-kun when he tried to stop him from cutting Ulquiorra into pieces. He.. he.."

Orihime couldn't get the rest of her sentence out. Her grief choked the words out of her throat as she thought of what Ichigo had become to protect her. Rukia embraced her once more, amazed that Orihime was still sane after witnessing what she'd just decribed.

"It's ok, Inoue. You don't have to tell me anything else," she said gently.

"Yes, I do, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said, as she remembered the horned masked and the eerie voice pledging to help her. "I'm responsible for everything he did. He became that monster because I asked him to."

Rukia grabbed Orihime's shoulders and looked into her dull brown eyes.

"Listen to me, Inoue," she said furiously. "I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself for what happened today. Ichigo's hollow is HIS responsibility, HE is the one who needs to prevent it from taking over. If you're angry at yourself for breaking your vow, I won't begrudge you that. But what happened was not your fault."

Orihime stared at Rukia with wide eyes. No one had ever been so blunt with her before, not even Tatsuki. Rukia continued, her angry indigo eyes looking out over the vast desert.

"If you want to be stronger, make your vow to yourself again. Keep it at all costs. I know in my heart that you have the strength to do that, Inoue. Don't forget all of our training. Remember the reason you came to Soul Society with me in the first place."

Orihime nodded, and followed Rukia's line of sight across the desert. The two of them sat in silence for a long time, both processing their conversation until Renji came for them. Lieutenant Kotetsu and Hanataro were finished healing Byakuya and Kenpachi and the decision was made to send the three former ryoka to Soul Society with Rukia and Hanataro, while the Captains and lieutenants would go to fake Karakura Town to help Ichigo defeat Aizen. As they prepared to leave Orihime suddenly remembered something.

"Wait just a minute, please!" she said as she ran toward a pile of rubble a ways off. She peered behind it and found Nel, lying fast asleep where Orihime and Ichigo had left her before Stark took Orihime back to the tower. She gathered Nel up and brought her back to the group.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to take that Arrancar back to Soul Society, Inoue," Byakuya said. Orihime was crestfallen.

"But she helped us," she protested. "She fought Noitra and tried to save Kurosaki-kun. I won't leave Nel-chan here alone!"

Byakuya was surprised at the normally polite young woman's tone of voice. But he would not relent. There was no way he would allow an Arrancar into Soul Society. It was bad enough that it had been infiltrated by humans. However Orihime stood her ground. Arrancar or not, Nel had proved herself to be a friend and ally. The least the healer could do was bring her to safety. Rukia stepped forward.

"Inoue," she said softly. "Nel has two brothers who are most likely looking for her. It would be unfair to them if we took her away where they can't find her."

Orihime's eyes dropped to the small Arrancar in her arms and nodded. She knew all too well how cruel it would be to separate Nel from her family. She found a secure nook in the remnant of a wall and carefully laid her down in it, hoping her brothers would find her soon. As Mayuri prepared to open the Garganta it opened on its own and a hell butterfly fluttered through the opening, landing on his shoulder. Mayuri's sinister eyes gleamed as he listened to its message.

"Well, well, what an interesting opportunity _this_ presents," he muttered to himself, before turning to the group. "The plans have changed. It appears Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin have entered Soul Society."


	2. Flooded

**_This chapter was tricky. I had to rewrite it about 3 times but I think it's finally where I want it. _**

**_Thanks CrystalDawn and Tharrow for your reviews. And thanks everyone who favorited my story for your patience :D!_**

**_Tharrow, I have 3 answers for your question: 1) "Whoa, bankai's have a different spirt form? I guess that makes sense, considering the sword changes too", 2)"Tensa Zangetsu looks like Byakuya and Urahara's love child" and 3)"Ooooo whose foot is that?"_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. Nor can I rock sunglasses as epically as Tite Kubo can._**

**_And now, without further ado, the second chapter:_**

"What's that face for? Don'tcha recognize me?"

An explosive mix of rage and dread filled Ichigo's chest as he stared at the horned mask that had just been lifted from Hichigo's face. The hollow curled his lips up into a vicious sneer.

"You remember this, don't you Ichigo?" he chuckled wickedly. Ichigo stared at him with wide-eyed disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo said, doubting himself. He couldn't deny there was something eerily familiar about Hichigo's full hollow mask. Was that... is that what he had become when he fought Ulquiorra? Ichigo pondered this in horror as Hichigo glared at him, taking pleasure in Ichigo's discomfort as the events on the dome crept back into his memory. Ichigo glanced at the mask once more, and it all came rushing back to him.

_She's calling.._

_She's calling me.._

_I can hear her.._

_Stand.._

_Stand up.._

_I.._

_I will protect her!_

…

_OH SHIT!_

"Yes!" Hichigo hissed at his fallen master. "I put on quite a show, didn't I? Of course, the whole thing wouldn't have been necessary if you weren't so WEAK! You failed to defeat that Espada so I did it for you! Just like I did in Soul Society. You failed to protect your friends. You failed to protect _her_." Hichigo licked his lips as he said this. "When you couldn't rise as she called for your help, I _made_ you rise!"

Ichigo's head spun. He remembered clutching Ulquiorra's severed arm and the massive cero exploding from his forehead. He flinched as he recalled Uryuu's hand preventing him from chopping up Ulquiorra, and Zangetsu sticking out of his friend's abdomen. His hand touched his chest as he remembered the giant hole healing itself. And when he'd regained consciousness, her face was the first thing he saw. Her wide brown eyes racked with worry and despair, hoping he was alright. He'd promised to protect Orihime but he'd failed her when it really mattered. His hollow was right. He was weak.

"I told you, Ichigo. The moment you proved yourself unworthy to be in charge, I would take over. You shouldn't be surprised," Hichigo said darkly.

Ichigo's grip on his sword tightened. He wanted badly to rush at the hollow, to finish him off once and for all. The very existence of Hichigo infuriated him, and yet, he knew his hollow was right. He would not have survived Hueco Mundo, or even Soul Society, had it not been for his hollow. And that made him even more angry. He turned to Tensa Zangetsu.

"What were you planning on doing with him once you pulled him out of me?" he asked his Bankai angrily. Tensa Zangetsu narrowed his eyes.

"You know why I dragged him out, Ichigo!" he said. "If you wish to restore your hope and protect Karakura Town, you must face your despair."

"But I've already faced and defeated him several times!" Ichigo yelled.

"And each time you've become master you've fallen," Tensa Zangetsu replied. "How many times will you defeat and be defeated by your hollow before you realize your strategy does not work? This world will stay flooded until you find another way to deal with your despair."

"What other way is there?" Ichigo asked as his frustration rose. He couldn't just throw his sword down and allow his hollow to overtake him. Who knows what havoc Hichigo would wreak on the world if he were given full autonomy. He would just have to keep subverting his hollow in any way necessary. Plus he was running out of time. Karakura Town needed him NOW. Aizen may have already leveled it for all Ichigo knew.

"Hichigo was correct when he told you 'I am Zangetsu'," Tensa Zangetsu said as he hovered high above Ichigo. "And yet, you are also me, Ichigo. What does that mean for you and Hichigo?"

Ichigo's mouth practically dropped open when he realized what Tensa Zangetsu suggested. Was his Bankai crazy? "You can't mean-"

"I do!" Tensa Zangetsu interrupted. "You must accept your hollow and become one with him in order to move forward."

_Elsewhere_

The Garganta opened and the group from Hueco Mundo spilled into a forest on the outskirts of Rukongai.

"Where are we?" asked Uryuu.

"I think the more appropriate question, human, would be _when_ are we?" Mayuri said arrogantly. The Quincy glared at the deformed Shinigami but Mayuri merely brushed him off. Suddenly, they were hit by a terrifying reiatsu that brought them to their knees. All of them were bewildered by the sheer strength of the spiritual pressure surrounding them, except one. Mayuri's eye's gleamed with devilish excitement.

"I believe we've arrived around the same time as our dear old friends," he said. "And if I'm reading this reiatsu correctly- and I am- they appear to be heading east."

Byakuya whispered something to the hell butterfly and sent it on its way. He then turned to Rukia.

"I've just sent a message to Nanao informing her of our arrival. You must take the humans to Sereitei as quickly as you can and stay there until you receive further instructions from me."

"Yes, nii-sama," said Rukia, her heart sinking a little as she glanced at Renji. She motioned to her friends to follow her as the three captains and lieutenants prepared themselves for Karakura Town. Looking over her shoulder as they disappeared into the trees, she pleaded silently, _Nii-sama... Renji... please be careful!_

Rukia and the former ryoka made their way through the forest as stealthily as possible. Orihime could still feel Aizen's reiatsu. She wondered if being so near to him in Hueco Mundo made her overly sensitive to his energy, because it felt to her like it was getting stronger with each step she took. She looked at Chad's back and noticed he was trembling a little. Was he feeling it too? Uryuu, who walked beside her, was breaking out into a sweat. Even Rukia appeared to be affected by the spiritual energy swirling around them. What had Aizen done to make his reiatsu so suffocating?

The group collectively gasped as they came to a clearing in the woods. They had unwittingly run into Karakura town. Orihime felt sick to her stomach as she realized the lumps of clothing littering the streets were, in fact, bodies. She started to move toward them, but remembered the people whose souls had been sucked up by Yammy. Heartbroken, she realized these people were no different and there was nothing she could do to save them. She stayed put as tears streamed down her face. Rukia took her hand.

"I understand how you feel, Inoue," she said softly. "But there's nothing we can do here."

"I know," Orihime choked. She turned to follow Rukia's lead when Aizen's reiatsu flared up again. This time they felt a second reiatsu along with it. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichimaru!" she whispered. "Quickly, we have to get out of here before either of them find out about us!"

Everyone turned to leave but Orihime, who stood frozen in horror. She felt two other small reiatsu besides Aizen's and Ichimaru's. The knowledge of what was about to happen lit a fire in her chest, and Orihime felt an anger unlike any she had ever felt before.

"Inoue, what are you doing?" Rukia screamed. "We have to leave _now_!"

Orihime turned to her friends, her eyes blazing with fury. "He's going to kill Tatsuki!"

And she ran into the city.

_**Ok, so the bad news is: I have a show next week and a dance intensive the two following weeks, so I most likely won't be able to update until the first week of August.**_

_**The good news: after the first week of August I give you permission to pester me mercilessly until the third chapter is done :D.**_

_**I hope you liked this one.**_


End file.
